pour l'amour d'une saucisse
by ylg
Summary: Cassandra aime propose à Jezabel des trucs particulièrement humiliants... voire carrément gore. Reste à savoir jusqu'où Jezabel accepte de se laisser faire. ::tordu et crade::


trop long pour être inclus sans le recueil "arsenic et dentelles fraîches" ( /s/3367062/5/ ) même si pour le bizarre ça se vaut presque ?

**Titre : **Pour l'amour d'une saucisse  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Count Cain/God Child  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cassandra Gladstone x Jezabel Disraeli  
**Genre : **zarbi même pas porny  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **Comte Cain - Cassandra Gladstone/Jezabel Disraeli - oral sex - "Non merci: je suis végétarien..." – 2 mars – flash round #4 sur kinkenstock   
**Avertissements : **mention de mutilations, coercition, et du crade à la fin  
**Nombre de mots : **~850

oOo

Cassandra Gladstone paradait devant l'offrande présentée par le Maître, tout fier de sa forme physique. Il se campa, les deux poings sur les hanches et les culottes baissées, devant Jezabel menotté, pour lui présenter le programme :

« Il est beau, hein, ce petit moi ? Même s'il n'est pas si « petit », justement. Ah ha ha. »

Un sourire entendu aux lèvres, il se pencha pour ajouter,

« Et il serait encore mieux dans ta bouche. »

Jezabel le regarda avec un mépris froid.

« Non merci, je suis végétarien. »

Cassandra fit claquer son fouet dans l'air.

« Allez. Je ne te demande pas de le manger pour de bon. Tu me plais, mais pas au point que j'aie envie de t'abandonner cet engin, vois-tu : il peut encore me servir plus d'une fois et j'y compte bien.  
- La viande me dégoûte. Même vivante, surtout humaine, je n'en mets pas dans ma bouche. »

Cassandra se pencha sur lui, amusé. Que ses jouets se rebiffent, le traitent de pervers, en appellent à la morale commune, ça arrive souvent, et ces derniers temps ça le lasse un peu. Mais ça ? c'est nouveau.

« Hey. Tu bois du lait, non ? ça ne te fait rien de priver ces pauvres petits veaux de leur subsistance ? »

Oui ou non, Jezabel ne daigne pas lui répondre. Qu'importe, Cassandra s'emporte tout seul dans son discours. Parler de son corps, c'est un sujet délicieux !

« Et tu ne tues personne, en buvant ma semence. Ne me fais pas croire, avec ta haine des humains, que tu prêches le respect de la possibilité de leur vie et le droit à chaque semence de croître et naître. Que ça serait du gaspillage ou je ne sais quoi. »

Oh oui, maintenant qu'il est lancé sur le sujet, il le traite même avec enthousiasme. Lui et son corps contre les idées bêtasses de Jezounet !

« Tu ferais une bonne action au contraire. Pense que ce qui finira dans ta bouche ou tes cheveux n'ira pas dans le ventre d'une femme et ne risquera pas de fabriquer des petits bâtards pour s'ajouter à la populace humaine grouillante. »

Jezabel fronça le nez à cette mention. Bien sûr, il tenait à garder son visage et sa chevelure en l'état, merci beaucoup, et doutait fortement de l'action cosmétique du sperme ; autant éviter d'avoir à faire lutter ses produits de nettoyage habituels contre.  
D'autant que ça n'était pas la question à l'origine !

C'est alors que, fait rarissime, un sourire se peignit sur le visage de Jezabel, assorti à celui de Cassandra.

« Mais si vous me mettez votre machin entre les dents, je vous le coupe. Or si je le recrache ensuite ce bon docteur Zenopia serait capable de vous le rattacher sans effet secondaire notable et ça serait comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. J'y gagnerais une punition et aucune satisfaction.  
- _Ta_ satisfaction n'a jamais rien eu à voir là-dedans, mon cher ange. Tout dépend d'abord de la mienne, » lui rappela brutalement Cassandra.  
« Reste que pour bien faire et m'en débarrasser je serais donc forcé de l'avaler et ça n'est pas envisageable pour moi.  
- Ou tu peux te contenter de ne pas mordre et de sucer bien gentiment, mon petit Jezabel. Tu n'as pas envie que je t'arrache toutes les dents, au risque de tuméfier ton joli visage et déformer tes lèvres exquises ? »

Clairement non. Mais c'était à évaluer quand même.

Voyant Jezabel peser sérieusement le pour et le contre, Cassandra éclata d'un rire mauvais. Oh, briser son esprit était presque plus jouissif encore que d'user de son corps !

« Et puis surtout ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Tu penses bien que si tu t'en prends à mon instrument préféré, ça aura des répercussions sur les tiens. »

Oui, cette fois, le marché devenait trop lourd pour le cher et tendre docteur. Jezabel était assez malin pour deviner à quoi il pensait.

« Comme tu le dis toi-même, Zenopia est capable de te rattacher les doigts si je te les coupe. Mais ça n'empêchera pas que ça sera déplaisant. »

Et sans lui laisser de temps de réfléchir à simplement cela, il en rajouta immédiatement une couche :

« Oh, et puis. Ça n'empêchera pas non plus que je t'arrache quand même les dents, et ensuite, je crois que ça m'amuserait beaucoup de te donner la becquée… de viande prémâchée. Ou je pourrais aussi à Zenopia de couper les doigts d'un autre pour te les greffer. »

Laquelle de ces dernières menaces le vainc, il n'en est pas absolument certain, mais le résultat est là. Jezabel, bien que bouillant de rage et de dégoût, abandonne la lutte et fait de son mieux pour détendre les muscles de sa mâchoire. C'est toujours meilleur quand on a dû insister un peu pour obtenir quelque chose, se dit Cassandra en s'enfonçant avec délice dans la gorge qui ne résiste que pour la forme.

(Ce que Cassandra n'a pas su prévoir, c'est la mauvaise idée qu'a donné à Jezabel sa réflexion sur le prémâchage, et le contrôle qu'il peut avoir sur son réflexe glottique. On prend les petites revanches qu'on peut…)


End file.
